Artemis and The Host Club!
by Toboe's Soulmate
Summary: Artemis got stranded in a weird city, and found Ouran Academy. When exploring, she finds the Host Club and becomes the best of friends with them. But, what will happen after Artemis's boss comes and takes her back to the company? This is my first fanfic, so please...be nice. OcxKaoru warning! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, All I own is my OCs. T.T BEING REWRITTEN SOON
1. Chapter 1: What just happened to me?

Artemis and the Host Club!

Based off of Bisco Hatori's Ouran High School Host Club

Written by Tobo-chan

What Happened

Artemis was rushing in and out of the company building, grabbing files out of the offices. The blonde girl was almost throwing them at the boy outside. In a matter of seconds, she was blasted away with full force, to a city she didn't even recognize. Artemis fell unconscious for the time being.

Artemis's POV

I woke up on the ground. I have no clue where I am. I decided to go look for some familiar faces. Walking to a huge building, I looked around. No one was there, so I continued my search, walking through the vintage gate. I came to a hall, where I heard giggling from the nearest door. Of course, stupid little me and my curiosity had to open the door.

-"Welcome."

-" .Heck?" I gasped before a blonde guy held a rose to my face, as if expecting me to take it.

-"Welcome to the Host Club. I'm the King, Tamaki. So, what's your type?" The rose still dangled from his hand. I stared at it before taking it, taking in it's wonderful scent. Then, I had actually processed what Tamaki had said.

-"Excuse me? My type?" I asked defensively.

Two red-headed twins came up to me, golden eyes shining brightly, reminding me of Luke.

-"Like your guy type." They said in unison, which got them an even more confused look from me.

-"The Ouran Host Club is made up of the most handsomest guys in Ouran Academy, it's purpose is to entertain the girls." A guy with glasses and black book clarified. As I processed that, my sleeve was being tugged on by a short blonde boy, who looked as if in grade school.

-"What's your name anyway?" He asked his brown eyes big.

-"Artemis. Artemis Rachel Eliza Thompson." I said, quickly making up a name.

-"Well, Artemis, we need your answer." A brown-haired girl-looking boy told me. I could've sworn something was female about him.

-"I was looking for my friends, when I got lost and came here. Now, I'll just be going." I said, walking towards the door. Those twins blocked my path.

-"We're your friends now." One said sinisterly.

-"Please stay Artemis-chan." The short blonde boy said, climbing on top of a silent tall guy. Then Tamaki gave me the best puppy-dog eyes I have ever seen. My heart almost melted.

-"I guess I could stay…" I muttered, which got me pushed to a table. Everyone sat beside me, which didn't help any.

-"Artemis, so you got blasted from your company building, and somehow ended up here?" Kyoya asked. I nodded before a weeping Tamaki hugged my side.

-"That's so sad!" He cried, before I pushed him off. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, came up from behind me.

-"So, how'd you get blasted, anyway?" Hikaru asked. I gave him the deadliest stare ever, before speaking up.

-"I have enemies on the outside and the inside. Plus, he can sorta blow stuff up with his fingers." I explained, taking a sip of commoner's coffee.

-"So you're like a spy?" Haruhi asked, which made me spit the coffee on Tamaki. I started laughing as hard as the twins, who were rolling on the ground, before explaining my job.

-"Not really. I just work for a certain company, who has evil people lurking and trying to kill us." I said, apologizing to the soaked Tamaki. Honey spoke up, Usa-chan in his arms.

-"You have enemies? Artemis-chan that's nothing to laugh about." He said, serious which he never is. I stood up from the table before turning away.

-"It is to me. I know the plans, and I can stop them." I said, waving goodbye and walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2: A sleepover?

As I walked out the door, Haruhi tapped me on the shoulder.

-"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked me, before I shook my head.

-"You can stay at my place. My dad's out for the weekend. Come on." She said and we walked to her apartment. As we got to the door, I saw someone who reminded of one of my co-workers.

-"Dante?" I whispered before being ushered in. I gazed at her home before settling myself on the couch, Haruhi was getting blankets and a pillow before a familiar yet annoying blonde's voice spoke up.

-"You sure are tired." I swear, they are like lost puppies! Follow everyone around, and just make trouble for everyone else.

-"Yeah." I replied and turned my back to them.

-"What do you want, senpai?" Haruhi asked, sounding a little annoyed too. I tried really hard to block their voices, but one word brought me to turn around and stare at them.

-"A sleepover?" I heard Haruhi ask.

-"Really? Okay then. I'm on the couch." I told them, before helping Haruhi get blankets.

-"You guys sleep here." Haruhi instructed which only got the devious reply from the twins.

-"Why can't we sleep in your room?" They asked, which made me almost slap them hard. Emphasize almost. A lot. I lay back down on the couch, my eyes closing slowly. Everything got really quiet and I could tell they were staring at me, which didn't really bother me.

-"Sleep well, Artemis." Tamaki whispered, breaking the silence. I was drifting into sleep, trying to keep my guard up at the same time, which just makes you more tired. I finally let go of trying to keep my guard up and relaxed. I entered my dream world, silently but peacefully.

Haruhi's POV

I came back from the hall closet to get blankets, to find everyone quiet. Artemis was asleep, which probably got stares.

-"Hey, you guys…Tell me where you want to sleep." I said and surprisingly didn't get a comment from the twins. Everyone was staring at something in Artemis's hand. The rose that Tamaki gave her, she was clutching it hard to her chest, as if it held great memories.

"If anyone wanted to know, there's a spare bedroom across from my room if anyone wants to sleep there." I whispered quietly, handing out blankets and pillows. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to get to the spare bedroom.

Everyone else settled on the ground or furniture. They were still watching Artemis sleep before falling asleep themselves. I trekked back to my room after checking in on Hikaru and Kaoru. With everyone settled, I fell asleep.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and I were in bed. I fell asleep fast, since it was a long day at the club. I woke up to a whimpering sound. It was about 2 am, but everyone was waking up, even Kyoya and Honey-senpai. Hikaru woke up a few seconds after me, before falling back asleep. I got up to see where the noise was coming from. Everyone was standing by Artemis. Tamaki was trying to calm her down, but that wasn't working. She seemed to be saying something so we all quieted down.

-"Big Brother…please don't…hate me..I was trying to help.." She muttered which made me go to her side.

-"Boss. I don't think that's working." I informed him before trying to calm Artemis down myself. The blonde girl was flinching every second, and calling out to this 'Big Brother' person. Tears were streaming down her face, then she grabbed my hand. Her eyes opened clearly, but I could tell she was still half-asleep. In a matter of seconds, Artemis leaped into my arms. Everyone gasped, even me. As I tried to set her back down, she just held on tighter.

-"Don't leave me too." She whispered and stared up at me with her green eyes. Yes, Hikaru would be mad but what was I supposed to do, upset her? I carried her to the spare bedroom and we laid beside each other. Who would have thought falling asleep with Artemis could be so comforting?


	3. Chapter 3: The best day ever plan?

Chapter 3: The best day of my life? I enjoy this chapter very much. x3

Artemis's POV

It was about 9 am. I woke up to arguing Hitachiin brothers.

-"I can't believe you, Kaoru! You brought her into our bed!" Hikaru screeched. That made me realize that I wasn't on the couch. I was in the spare bedroom across from Haruhi's room. Kaoru saw that I was awake and helped me up. Hikaru was still yelling at him, but it seemed like he didn't really care.

-"Uh…Kaoru?" I asked which got a few mumbles from Hikaru, who was putting a shirt on. (Which by the way, made her stare at his muscles. I know I would. hehe lol.)

-"Yeah, Artemis?" He replied to me in a sweet, soft tone that made my cheeks flush bright pink.

-"Why am I in this room? I thought I was sleeping on the couch. Wasn't I?" I asked him, brushing off dirt from my skirt, which had tons of wrinkles. That got a stare, which pretty much is the only emotion the host club members have. Kaoru said nothing and we went into the kitchen. Everyone was already dressed and at the table. I was still in the same clothes from yesterday, so I was a little embarrassed. Tamaki was the first to ask.

-"Are you okay Artemis?" He questioned, which made me even more confused than I already was.

-"Erm..What?" I said before Kyoya clarified everything for me.

-"You had nightmares last night and woke us all up. Then when we were trying to calm you down, you clung to Kaoru and slept with him in the spare bedroom." He explained to me. My first thought was, _I woke Kyoya and Honey up? _Then I sighed.

-"I called out Big Brother, didn't I?" I asked, which got nods. "That wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory." I said and picked up Tamaki's rose from the floor.

-"You have siblings, Artemis?" Tamaki asked.

-"I didn't think that someone like you could.." Hikaru trailed off, after everyone gave him a stare. I shook my head, grabbing bacon off a plate.

-"No, I don't have any…siblings. He just saved me from death." I explained, taking a bite out of the bacon slice. Honey shoved pancakes into his mouth with lots of syrup on them.

-"So you're like…Evil?" He asked, syrup dripping from his chin. I stared at him for a few seconds before speaking up.

-"I guess…I don't really know. I'm not bad, but not good either." I said, piling pancakes onto my plate. My hand was shaking for some reason, which made it hard to pour syrup on pancakes without making a mess. Haruhi broke the silence with a question that I so desperately waited for someone to ask.

-"Don't you have any other clothes?" I shook my head. With a grin, Haruhi took me to her room and pulled out tons of clothes.

-"Pick out what you like. I have too many clothes anyway." She said, before I carefully picked out, two shirts, shorts, two skirts, and sneakers. I changed into the shorts and sneakers before coming out.

-"What?! You cheated!" I heard Tamaki yell from the living room. As I rounded the corner, I saw everyone playing cards. Dumbfounded, I sat down to join them.

-"So, When are you gonna go back to your company?" Kaoru asked, mid-game. I shrugged, passing a card to my left.

-"Whenever my boss comes and gets me I guess." I replied, focused on the game. After losing for the 50th time in a row, I stepped outside.

-"That's a good question. What if they don't come for me though?" I thought out loud. Tamaki answered for me.

-"You're always welcome to stay with us." He said and walked up beside me, smiling.

-"Yeah." I said and stared at the city that I've grown to know so well. "Tamaki, I have a question. When I do leave, what will you guys do?" The blonde's blue eyes widened.

-"To be honest, I don't really know." He replied. I turned around to find everyone blocking the doorway. Honey gave me a big hug.

-"Please don't leave, Artemis-chan." He pleaded, staring up at me with his big brown eyes.

-"It isn't my decision really. If my boss comes, then I'll have to go. If someone else comes, then it's my decision." I explained, and a white bird landed beside me. "All of you are incredible..but there are others involved." I said, still staring at the beautiful bird. Tamaki clapped his hands, which made the bird fly off, and declared a plan.

-"From this day forward, we will make Artemis's stay here the best until she has to go!" He said and all host members agreed on something for once.

-"You don't have to do that…wait, anything I want?" I asked, and put on a Cheshire Cat grin. (Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I had to grab your attention. And I like Cheshire cat grins as endings. Tune in next week, I hope you will.)


	4. Chapter 4: PART2 Why must they hug?

(Chapter 3: pt 2)

Artemis's POV (still)

Haruhi and the twins were the first to ask.

-"What do you want to do first?" They asked. I gave them an embarrassed look before giving them my answer.

-"Get..some..ice…cream." I said, my cheeks a little red. Immediately, I was rushed into town to get some ice cream. In the end of this awesome day, I got chocolate covered vanilla ice cream, my favorite ice cream of all time. Next, Honey and Mori took me surfing. (Which was funny because they could barely keep balance.) Kyoya and I went to an art exposition, then Tamaki and everyone else gave me expensive gifts. It was a perfect day, probably the best day ever.

-"That was awesome thanks you guys! But… There's one thing missing from the picture." I said, grinning. Everyone cocked their heads to the side, before I continued.

-"A movie night!" Everyone cheered happily. The movie we watched that night was Paranormal Activity 3. I have to admit I was pretty scared, but not as scared as Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Tamaki. They would flinch every second. Poke them, and they'll probably cry. Tamaki was behind me, the twins were hugging each other with their eyes closed. Haruhi was covering her eyes and ears. Honey was hiding behind Mori. The only ones who weren't that scared were Kyoya and Mori.

At the end of the movie, we all were pretty much on verge of crying, excluding Kyoya and Mori. By there expressions, I could tell they were freaked out at least a little. Haruhi spoke up quietly, after sitting in silence for a few moments.

-"Well that was…exciting." She said, her voice a little shaky. I stood up, after shaking Tamaki off of my back, and stretched.

-"So…When are you guys gonna leave?" I asked, going to get a Twinkie from my stash in Haruhi's closet. (Yes I hide Twinkies in another people's closets. Is that wrong?) Everyone got over their fear and started to realize that it was Sunday. I bit into my delicious snack, awaiting their answer.

-"We have school tomorrow, right?" Hikaru asked Kyoya, who gave him a slight nod. Tamaki smirked before standing up.

-"Artemis, how would you like to go to Ouran Academy?" He asked, a slight glint in his violet eyes. I stared at him, the other hosts, then back at him.

-"What? Ouran. School. Host Club. YES!" I exclaimed and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. He gave me a surprised look before starting to laugh.

**Okay, Imma stop it here. Sorry, for the late update. I was re-reading my book that has all my stories. And I was suffering low-muse disease. Plus, I am super lazy. XD Au revoir, Cupcakes!**


	5. A Small Note Please Read!

**I have an announcement! I am cancelling Artemis and The Host Club until I have the courage to rewrite it. I need to get ready for school that is only a week away, so I will be inactive. Look on my profile and there are other stories that I am currently going to write, when I get the chance.**

**Thanks 4 everything,**

**~Toboe's Soulmate~**


End file.
